Not Just An Ordinary Day
by SKIPPERLOVERINTHEFACERINGTALE
Summary: Pinky and PH get trapped in an mine will they get out


I was at the E.F.P and I saw the usual burned up G.

I was eating breakfast and Dot was asking me a weird question. "So what do you think?" she asked. I did not hear the question. "I don't know." I said in between bites not really listening. "OK" she said and walked away.

G came over to me, pitch black. "Hi Coal" I said, trying hard not to laugh. He rolled his eyes. "Hi" he said sarcastically and walked away.

I turned around and saw P.H with Pop the Puffel. P.H walked up to me. "I want to take you to see an aurora borealis. Want to come?" she asked, like she was five. I looked up at Coal and Sappy and said, "OK."

She took me to the edge of the Island. Blue and green lights flashed. When it was over we started to head back but the ground cracked below our feet. We tried to run but it was too late. We found ourselves trapped in a cave.

I looked around. "We're boxed in." I said, my voice echoing. P.H thought for a minute. "I got nothing." she said.

"Soooo what now?" I asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Ugh." We both said.

I looked around for a minute. "Look!" I said running towards something. "Wait up!" P.H yelled from behind me.

When I got to what I was running toward I saw a hard hat. I said, "Guess this means this cave is not abandoned. It's probably an old mine of some kind."

"But what kind?" P.H asked.

"Umm let's see...coal." I said, picking up a piece of black rock.

"Great." P.H said. "No one uses coal any more so it is abandoned."

"And has been for several years." I said, looking at rusted pipes.

"Great." P.H said, beginning to panic.

I looked at my Spy Phone, "No bars." I said. "Yep we're trapped." I giggled.

P.H picked p some coal. "Don't touch it! It could be G's Uncle." I teased.

P.H laughed. "I heard your joke about G. He deserved it."

"It's his fault for blowing himself up." I said.

P.H hit her head on the wall.

"You know," I said. "You are only making it worse."

"Yes." She said.

"Ugh." I said.

I walked further in the mine. "Hey P.H!" I yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Mine car." I said.

"No! No! No! I'm not getting in that! She argued.

"Fine then. You starve here." I said while putting a hard hat on.

"Wait up!" She said, putting a hard hat on and getting in the car with me. "We're off!"

When we got to the end P.H yelled, "Ahhh! We're gonna die!"

"What?!" I asked.

She pointed to a skeleton. I went over to it. "Rubber." I said, "I hate Halloween." She gulped, "That makes two of us."

"What if we die, P.H?" I asked as I hit my head on the wall this time. I wanted to cry. With P.H whining and us trapped. I wanted to crack up.

Night fell and I was starving, tired and ready to go home. I tried to stay up, but it got harder and harder to keep my eyes open. It was freezing in the mine, it was below 15 degrees Fahrenheit. All I had was a back pack and a blue jean jacket. I shuffled though my pack like P.H but didn't find anything to help us.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up P.H was sleeping. I took a deep breath and yelled at the top of my lungs, "WAKE UP P.H!" She shot up like a rocket. I am glad I woke up before her because that was fun!

Little bits of coal fell from the top of the mine. She and I giggled. "Couldn't you have yelled for help?" She asked, "Instead of making me go to outer space?!"

"No." I said, starting to cough.

I laid down and soon fell asleep. When I woke up P.H was throwing coal at the mine wall. I tried to speak but I couldn't. When I woke P.H up I must have yelled so loud I lost my voice. "Great." I thought. "Just great." P.H saw me.

"Hi." She said.

I waved my hand.

"What's up?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"Why won't you talk?"

I took a piece of paper and a pen out of my pack, scribbled something down and handed it to her.

"Great." She said. "I want to go home."

I rolled my eyes.

She perked up, blew a whistle and Pop the Puffel with a bubble wand came and took us out in his bubble.

"Good to be out." P.H said.

"Yeah," I said, in my mind.


End file.
